Swarmer
The ''Swarmer ''is an AI [[Aliens|'Alien']] ship made by the Kneall. Description The Swarmer is the Alien equivalent of a Frigate/Fighter and is well known for annoying Miners and Freighters. It is mostly black with small neon areas and has a bottom-mounted Turret. Behavior Swarmers will attempt to stay around 3 to 3.5K studs away from whatever they are attacking and may move below Ships to maintain their turret's line of sight. When attacking a slow or stationary target, they are often seen moving back and forth in mostly straight lines. They have a tendency to go underneath Ships to make it hard for main Turrets to hit. Swarmers will always answer a call from an Alien Punisher when it is attacking any player or Starbase. Hordes of Swarmers can easily destroy Starbases, even if said Starbase is the maximum level. They will either start to scatter, go to another nearby Punisher (if there is one), or move away from the location when the Punisher they are called to is destroyed. Swarmers are more likely to attack Miners and Freighters, so stay alert and look at the Minimap every few minutes when Mining or Trading Strategy Due to their small profile and high top speed, Swarmers are best attacked using ships with high-accuracy Turrets. Light and Medium-sized Turrets, aside from Railguns, best fit these guidelines. Loot Swarmers drop 38 items of loot, filling a Cargo Hold to 383.25 cubic meters of space. This loot consists of 14 Silicate 13 Carbon, 2 Iridium 2 Adamantite 2 Palladium, 2 Titanium, 2 Quantium, 75 Uranium, and for the Christmas Event 2019, 1 Snowflake. Trivia * Has a Laughable Explosion value of 8 * The Swarmer got a remodel in version .65a6. * The Swarmer '''has a purple trail. * If the player that is attacking them Warps away, they will likely not follow and will go away, or if in a fleet, scatter. * Swarmers are often seen as nuisances more than threats to many players (although can still be dangerous in fleets or against low-health Miners. * When being chased upwards, they are capable of moving through the border, which makes it impossible to hit. * Old models can be seen here: * Received a Halloween remodel for the 2019 Halloween Event, receiving a brown icon and a recolor to a brown/orange combination, eventually being removed for lag issues. * At the same time, the Swarmer Received 25 Uranium as it's drop for the 2019 Halloween Event, then being increased to 75 Uranium, becoming very if not extremely profitable. * The Swarmer received an update in .66b in which the Tiny Alien Laser received a reload decrease to 0.2 seconds and 2 damage, meaning large amounts of Swarmers will cause lag in older/slower devices. * kepz3 worked out the cost that the '''Swarmer would be if you could buy it, based of the loot dropped by it. It came out to 140 Silicate, 113 Carbon, 27 Iridium, 27 Adamantine, 13 Palladium, 20 Titanium, 20 Quantium, and 500 Uranium. This would be a material cost of 23,240 Credits, 20,500 of which is the 500 Uranium. Swarmer Picture.PNG|Original Model Swarmer.png|Second Model }} Category:Alien Category:Browse Category:Game Mechanics Category:AI